The Road Trip of Chaos!
by Aaron The Night Watcher
Summary: The Guys, Splinter and April go on a roadtrip. Chaos ensues. Please R & R
1. The Trip Begins

TMNT! : The Road Trip of Chaos!

Chapter 1 : " The Trip Begins."

A blue van drove up to an apartment building and slowed down a bit. The vehicle came to a complete stop at the curb and then the engine shut off. The wind blew outside the vehicle. The passenger side door opened up and a two toed green foot with a green leg stepped out on to the sidewalk. The green foot belonged to the orange bandanna wearing turtle…..Michelangelo. He stepped all the way out and shut the door behind him. He then walked over to a speaker that was inside of a brick wall. Michelangelo stopped when he got up to the speaker and then he started to look for one of the apartment numbers. When he found the one he was looking for he hit the button and stated,

" April….we're ready to go." April's voice from the other side replied,

" _Alright. I'm on my way down." _Mikey hit the hang up button and then walked back over to where the van was. He opened the door and got back in the van. Their sensei, Master Splinter sat in the back of the van meditating on something. Raphael sat in the drivers seat. He looked in the rearview mirror and saw his master and older brother, Leonardo both in a meditation pose. Raphael then stated,

" Master Splinter and Fearless leader…she's on her way down." Michelangelo then asked,

" Did everyone pack their swimming suits?." Everyone in the van stated,

" Yes, Mikey." Splinter then opened his eyes and exclaimed,

" I'm going to get the door for, Miss O'Neil." He got to his feet and then opened the back door. He then waited patiently. He then saw, April walking up. When she got to the back of the van, Splinter held out his paw for her to hand him her things. He took them from her and set them to the side of the van. Splinter then took her hand and helped her in to the back of the van as well. He then stated,

" You may sit right there…it's the only other place that no one has taken yet." April sat down as, Splinter shut the back doors. He locked them and then sat down beside, April. Raphael then started the engine up and revved the motor. He then put the van in drive and they started to move down the road. Michelangelo then stated,

" I wonder if we'll get to see, Paris?." Raphael then smacked, Mikey upside the head. " OW!." Mikey then looked out the window and stated,

" Hey….look at that elephant." Raphael looked at his younger brother and then replied,

" That's a statue, Mikey." They drove past some trees while getting back on the road and then finally they were back on the highway. April pulled out a map and looked at it. She then took a glance upwards and then asked,

" Uh…does anyone know exactly where we're going?." Leonardo replied,

" Well…..no. We're just going on a road trip. It should be fun though." Donatello pulled out a bag and stated,

" I brought some….sunscreen…..and I also brought some swimming suits…that is if we end up stopping at a motel." Splinter then replied,

" Well…..undoubtedly we will stop at a motel." Donatello looked at him and stated,

" Right. I knew that." Splinter then sighed, closed his eyes and then he looked over at, April. Raphael then sped up a bit. Leonardo then stopped meditating and looked at, April. All of a sudden, Raphael slammed on the brakes. Splinter, Donatello, Michelangelo, Leonardo and April all gritted their teeth and closed their eyes. Raphael looked back and stated,

" Uh…we might be here a while." Splinter stood up and, April watched him walk towards, Raphael. When he got to, Raph's seat he looked out the front window and saw several cars in front of them. He sighed and stated,

" Great."

End of Chapter 1!.


	2. Traffic Jam!

TMNT! : The Road Trip of Chaos!

Chapter 2 : "Traffic Jam."

Raphael, April, Donatello, Leonardo, Michelangelo and Master Splinter were all looking at the cars in front of them with looks of disbelief on their faces. Splinter sat back down in the back and stated,

" I'm going to go back to meditation." Splinter and April both went back to the rear of the vehicle. Raphael was glaring daggers at the cars in front of them. He opened the driver's side door, hopped out on to the asphalt and stated,

" HEY! PICK UP THE PACE YOU SLOW MO'S!." Michelangelo stuck his head out the window and stated,

" We're in a traffic jam, Raph. I don't think the other drivers can hear you….and you're just making a fool of yourself." Raphael then got back in to the driver's seat and shut the door. He looked at his youngest brother and then smacked him upside the head.

"OW!." Mikey exclaimed. Leonardo looked at the cars in front of them and stated,

" You know if we went around these people we might be able to start moving again." Donatello looked at, Leonardo for a moment and replied,

" Yeah…..we "could" do that…..but the key word here is…"could"….or should I say, "could've", done that." Leonardo then asked,

" What do you mean?." Donatello licked his lips and replied,

" I mean we're stuck in the middle of this traffic jam." Michelangelo replied,

" Yeah?." Donatello replied,

" Cars are surrounding us on all sides." Raphael stated,

" Okay." Donatello replied,

" So….how are we supposed to get anywhere?." Michelangelo then ran in to the back of the van for a little bit. He then came back wearing his, Turtle Titan outfit. Michelangelo stated,

" Have no fear…..Turtle Titan is here." His brothers all looked at him for a moment and Raphael stated,

" Oh jeez…..he brought it." Michelangelo looked at his brother and asked,

" Brought what?." Raphael put a hand on his head and replied,

" Your stupid outfit dummy." Leonardo looked at their sensei and asked,

" Master Splinter…..is there anything we can do?." Splinter looked at, Leonardo for a minute or two before saying,

" Nope…we're pretty much stuck here until these cars start moving." April looked at, Splinter and sighed. Donatello started to stretch his arms. Michelangelo then pulled out some sunscreen and, Raphael asked,

" What are you doing?." Michelangelo replied,

" Putting on sunscreen…..duh." Raphael thought about it for a moment and asked,

" Uh….why?." His youngest brother replied,

" We're obviously going to be here a while." Raphael replied,

" Uh…huh." Mikey smiled and continued saying,

" The sun is shining down on us…..and I don't want to get a sunburn so…thb." Mikey then went back to what he was doing. Raphael stared at his youngest brother for a moment and thought to himself,

" _If we ever get out of this traffic jam…Mikey is the first one I'm going to kill." _Then out of the blue, April had a thought.

" I've got something we could do." Splinter and the guys looked at her. April continued saying, " We could all tell jokes." Leonardo looked at her for a moment and then asked,

" How dose that help us get out of this traffic jam?." April sighed and replied,

" Well….it doesn't. I just thought it would pass the time." Splinter sighed.

" Alright…I've actually got a better idea." April and the guys all shifted their attention on, Master Splinter. He cleared his throat and continued saying, " We could meditate on the matter at hand." April looked at him for a moment. She then stated,

" Uh…..no." Raphael clenched his teeth and stared at all the cars in front of their vehicle. Raphael then stated,

" THAT'S IT!." April jumped at the sound of his voice. " I'm going outside and I'm going to-," Leonardo put his hand on his brothers shoulder and stated,

" Be calm, Raph. We'll get out of here." Raphael looked at his older brother for a moment and asked,

" Who made you the leader of the group?." Leonardo replied,

" Uh…..Master Splinter." Raphael pointed at him and stated,

" Right…I forgot in all my frustration." He then looked back at the road ahead and still saw the cars in front of their vehicle. All, Raph knew at this point was…this was going to be a long trip. Raphael then put a little pressure on the gas and they started to move forwards a little bit. The vehicles moved about eight feet and then they all came to a complete stop once again. Raphael's eye bulged and Mikey thought his brother's eyes were going to pop out of his skull. Mikey then stated,

" Uh….Raphie. You might want to stop staring at the window so hard…..it might break." Raphael looked at his youngest brother and then started to debate on whether to throw him through the windshield or not. He then put the thought out of his mind and stared at the cars in front of them once again. Raphael relaxed a little bit and sighed. This trip was fun to him at first….but now it was just plain annoying. The cars in front of them finally started to move a bit more. Raph put his foot on the gas and the car moved forwards for a little while. Then the cars came to a sudden stop and, Raphael slammed on the brakes. He then put his head down on the steering wheel. Raphael couldn't believe what was happening. He lifted his head up and saw the vehicles start to move once again. He put the gas pedal down a little bit and then they moved for about eight feet and once again came the sudden stop from before. Raphael groaned with frustration. He slammed on the brakes all of a sudden and then pulled off to the side of the road. Raphael drove off the road and then came to a complete stop. He got out of the driver's seat and slammed the door. Raphael walked away from the van and stared down at the ground. He let out a huge sigh of frustration and then walked back over to the van. He then asked,

" Any body else want to drive for a while?." Master Splinter looked at, April and then replied,

" All right. I'll drive." Raphael nodded his head and he went around to the side door of the van. When he opened it, Master Splinter hopped out and started towards the driver's side door. Raphael got in to the van and shut the side door as, Splinter walked up to the driver's door. He opened the door and got in to the driver's seat. Splinter then started the engine and they started off down the highway. Splinter smiled to himself because this was the first time he'd gotten to drive a vehicle in a very long time. He kept his eyes on the road as they came to a red light. Splinter stopped the vehicle and waited for the light to turn green. He looked around and noticed that the traffic jam was over. Splinter nodded his head and put his foot on the gas. They moved forwards as, Splinter kept his eyes on the road to watch where he was headed. He looked further ahead and asked,

" Is anybody hungry yet?." April and all of the turtles all said,

" I am." Splinter smiled and turned their vehicle to the left. He pulled in to a restaurant called, The Pizza Palace and drove over to a parking place. Splinter then stated,

" I hope they have other stuff here besides just pizza." April then asked,

" Like what?." Splinter sighed and shook his head. He pulled the van in to a parking space and shut off the engine. They all got out of the van and started walking up to the restaurant.

End of Chapter 2!


	3. Breakfast At A Restaurant!

TMNT! : The Road Trip of Chaos!

Chapter 3 : "Breakfast At A Restaurant."

The Turtles, Master Splinter and April walked in through the front doors of the restaurant. All of them walked up to the counter and then waited to be seated. A man wearing a red uniform walked out from behind the counter and stated,

" This way please." The guys and April followed the man towards the back of the restaurant. Splinter looked around and saw plants in the windows and beside the booths. He also noticed that there weren't to many people here at this early hour of the day. They stopped at a round table and the guys sat down at the table. Splinter pulled the chair out for, April and she sat down. He then walked around and sat down in a chair next to, April. Raphael picked up his menu and flipped to the first page. He looked at it and sighed.

" Huh." Leonardo looked up at him and asked,

" What's wrong?." Raphael sighed and replied,

" There's no burgers on this menu." Donatello then stated,

" That's because it's morning, Raph. They're probably serving breakfast." Donny then smiled at him. Raphael then set the menu down and replied,

" Alright." Splinter looked at his menu for a moment and saw something that was interesting to him. He opened it all the way up and flipped it over to show the guys. Raphael and the other turtles looked at it and stared. Donny then asked,

" What is it?." Splinter sighed and replied,

" It's invasion of the lettuce people." The turtles all looked at the picture and saw that it was indeed a head of lettuce with two eyes, two arms and two legs to go with it. Splinter then put the menu down and smiled to himself. Raphael then said,

" Master Splinter, I think you've been staying up late and watching midnight horror movies." Splinter stared at him for a moment and then dismissed it. Their waiter came by and asked,

" Okay what would everybody like to drink today?." Splinter stated,

" Herbal Tea….thank you." April stated,

" Water would be fine." Donatello stated,

" Milk….thank you." Leonardo stated,

" Milk for me to please." Michelangelo stated,

" Milk for me also." Raphael stated,

" I want a coke." After the waiter finished writing down their drinks he looked at, Raphael's and replied,

" Uh…..sir. We only serve soda during the lunch and supper hours…you're going to have to choose between juice, milk or water." Raphael replied,

" You mean you don't even have, Pepsi?." The waiter stated,

" No Sir." Raphael looked down and stated,

" Alright….then I'll take a glass of water if you don't mind." The waiter wrote it down and then replied,

" I'll be right back with your drinks in a moment." He then walked away. Leonardo looked around the area. Raphael looked up at his older brother and asked,

" Are you making sure that we're safe or something, Leo. Cause…..I don't think anybody's going to try and kidnap us you know." Leonardo looked at his younger sibling and replied,

" Right…sorry about that." Michelangelo then leaned back in his chair. The chair suddenly fell backwards and Mikey landed on his rear. Raphael looked up at his younger sibling. Mikey then stated,

" I forgot we weren't sitting in a booth." Mikey got to his feet, picked up his chair, sat back down in it and then scooted back up to the table. Raphael then slammed his fist down on the table and everybody looked up at him. Splinter then asked,

" What is wrong my son?." Raphael sighed and replied,

" Nothing I just…never mind." Raphael then looked at, Leonardo who was now juggling apples. He raised his eyebrow and asked, " Where the heck did you get those?." Leonardo stated,

" The table next to us. There was nobody sitting there." Raphael put his hand on his face and sighed. Splinter smiled at his sons and then looked over and saw a newspaper lying on the floor next to their table. He got up and picked up the paper. Splinter was then back in his seat within a few seconds. The old rat flipped open the newspaper and proceeded to read it. Raphael looked up at his sensei and rose an eyebrow. He then asked,

" You're reading a newspaper?." Splinter looked up at his son and replied,

" Yeah….I'm reading the newspaper. What about it?." April looked at, Raphael and then at, Splinter. Raphael swallowed a lump in his throat and stated,

" Nothing, Sensei. I've just never seen you read the newspaper." Splinter glared his eyes at him and replied,

" I read the newspaper every morning. Before you and your brothers even get up." Raphael then stated,

" Oh…right…..I forgot." Leonardo looked at, Splinter and asked,

" Sensei….where are we headed after this?." Splinter looked at his son and replied,

" I'd like to head over about a mile from here and check out the mountain lion zoo." Leonardo looked down and stated,

" I guess we could do that." Their waiter then came back with their drinks and their food. Splinter took one of the glasses and looked at it. He then stated,

" This isn't what I ordered?." Their waiter looked a the old rat for a moment and replied,

" Oh…..sorry you ordered the herbal tea. I'll get that out to you in a minute…Mr….uh?." The waiter looked at, Splinter for a moment and stated, " Rat?." Splinter sighed and shook his head. The waiter then walked away. Raphael then started to eat his food slowly. Leonardo looked at him for a moment and asked,

" Raph?." Raphael finished chewing his food and asked,

" What?." Leonardo replied,

" You're eating slowly…that's not like you…..or any of us for that matter." Raphael looked at him and stated,

" So I wanted to change…..sue me." Raphael then went back to eating his food. Leonardo sighed and then started to eat his food. Donatello was eating his food as well. Michelangelo looked at him and asked,

" What are we going to do next guys?." Splinter then stated,

" We're heading to the zoo." Just then there was a loud crash and, Raphael was on top of, Michelangelo. Mikey then stated,

" WHAT?. I didn't do anything." Raphael glared daggers at him and replied,

" Where's my drink?." Mikey looked at him and stated,

" Uh…..I drank it." Raphael sighed and smacked his younger brother upside the head.

End of Chapter 3!


End file.
